Timelines and Slime pies
by Tavros Taurus Nitram
Summary: When two worlds collide the unexpected and expected may not be what you think. Sans meets Gamzee on Alternia after creating a rift between their worlds.
1. Meet A Troll

Gamzee was relaxing on his horn pile looking at nothing in particular when suddenly a hole ripped in the hive's roof. Just as quickly that the hole appeared, a pile of bones came crashing down on his recuperacoon. The green slime splashed onto the skeleton and all around the room. Gamzee removed his clubs and moved to get a better look at what came through his roof before looking up at the hole itself. The troll's indigo eyes widened as he looked up to what seemed to be a portal to another world or universe, or detention. The young troll had no idea what to call it but when snow began to fall from it he couldn't help but call it, "A mOtHeRfUcKiNg MiRaClE." As the troll stood there watching the snow fall a groan escaped the thing behind him. Gamzee turned to face the strange skinless creature as it rose from where it had crashed. The skeleton looked up at Gamzee whom looked right back at him. "Whoa. I ain't quite seen a monster quiet like you before." The skeleton patted himself off trying to get the strange green goop off of himself. "MoNsTeR? i AiN't No MoNsTeR bRo. I'm A tRoLl." Gamzee clarified as he put his clubs back in his inventory. "Well then, troll, mind telling me what part of the underground I'm in?" "My NaMe Is GaMzEe, Mr. MoNsTeR. AnD YoU'rE nOt UnDeRgRoUnD, yOu'Re On AlTeRnIa AnD iN mY hIVe." Gamzee pointed out before holding out his arms, "WeLcOmE, bY tHe WaY." The skeleton laughed and cleared his throat, "Please, Mr. Monster was my Father. Call me Sans."

The Capricorn troll couldn't help but smile his crooked smile as he extended a hand to the skeleton, "NiCe To MeEt YoU, sAnS." The short skeleton slowly extended his hand and once the two palms squeezed together a loud raspberry filled the silence. Gamzee burst into laughter and fell holding his sides. When the troll had fallen over he landed on one of his horns that honked very loudly causing Sans to also burst into laughter. "Heh heh heh! If you like that I got a ton more. A skele-Ton." Sans had manage to choke out through his laughter. Gamzee was only able to breath in a little more air as he laughed at the not so funny joke. Once Gamzee had finally caught his breath he stood back up and patted Sans' shoulder, "Oh MaN, tHaT wAs HiLaRIoUs!" "Heh, its nice to find someone who finally appreciate my jokes." The short skeleton said as he pulled Gamzee down under his arm. "Hey, hey, Gamzee. What's a skeletons favorite instrument?" Sans asked as Gamzee's eyes glazed over as he thought this over. "HmM..." The skeleton leaned in to where he assumed his ear would be under the trolls messy hair, "A trom-BONE." Sans pulled away from Gamzee and played four notes on his trombone which made Gamzee laugh again. "BrO, YoU'rE kIlLiNg Me!" The indigo blooded troll exclaimed happily. "Heh, thanks kid. Well I would love to stay and tickle your funny BONE some more but Papyrus is looking for me." Sans said with a wink. Gamzee chuckled a little at the comedic skeleton's pun before nodding, "WeLl I hOpE yOu CoMe BaCk SoOn MoThErFuCkEr. I aLl Up AnD hAvEn'T lAuGhT lIkE tHaT iN a WhIlE."

The skeleton looked at Gamzee then up to the portal, "This may required some backbone." The skeleton got as low to the ground as possible before grunting and pushing himself up as if he were jumping with all his might but only pushed himself an half an inch off the ground. Sans stared at the portal before turning on his heels to Gamzee. The short skeleton chuckled and shrugged, "whelp I did all I can do. Time for a nap." The troll couldn't help but chuckle as the skeletons antics, "wElL, iF yOu WaNt To NaP tHeRe'S My ReCuPeRaCoOn YoU lAnDeD oN, oR the HoRn PiLe. As FoR mE, i'M gOnNa ZoNe OuT oN tHe BeACh." "Beach?" Sans asked perking up a bit at that. "YeP." Gamzee said lazily as he took his husk top from the floor and placed it under his arm. "I lIkE lOoKiNg At ThE StArS fRoM ThE BeAcH." Gamzee stated as he moved to the door ready to go outside. Sans ran to the troll and in a very serious tone asked, "Are you pulling my leg?" "NoW wHy WoUlD a MoThErFUCkEr Do ThAt To A bRo?" The troll asked as he opened the door revealing the outside of Gamzee's hive. "YoU wAnNa AlL uP aNd JoIn Me SaNs?" The indigo blood asked as he walked out onto the sandy beach outside his hive door. Sans was speechless as his eyes looked up at the twinkling stars above and the beautiful waves crashing peacefully in the dark. The skeleton hesitated a bit before taking a step outside of the door. When his foot had touched the ground in front of him the skeleton felt a weight lift from his shoulders. A shaky sigh escaped the skeletons jaw in disbelief before he walked over to the troll boy whom was sitting in the sand and gazing off at the horizon.


	2. Snowdon

Sans moved to sit next to the gray skinned troll wondering if he should say something but then decided against it. The two males stared off, one to the sky and one to the sea. The skeleton felt his body and eyelids get heavy with sleep as he leaned his skull on Gamzee shoulder making the troll look at him curiously. "Sorry Gamzee, I'm just, BONE tired." The short skeleton chuckled before seeming to fall asleep. Gamzee gave a small chuckle himself and moved his head on top of Sans'. The young troll was surprised to find how comfortable the skull was under his jawline as he kept his eyes on the ocean. Sans smiled his skeletal grin as he felt the troll rest his head on his. After a long moment the skeleton turned his attention to Gamzee again and laughed, "Gotcha. I bet you thought I was actually asleep." The indigo blood jumped a bit then smiled, "HoLy ShIt SaNs-BrO. yEaH you AlL uP aNd GoT mE." Sans chuckled again and stood up quickly and offered Gamzee a hand, "Well I gotta head back before Papyrus tears up the underground looking for me." Gamzee took the skeletons hand and stood up smiling lazily, "CoOl BrOtHeR. rEaLlY lOoKiNg FoRwArD tO sEe YoU aGaIn." "Dido Gamz." Sans nodded to the indigo blood and walked back into the troll home and teleporting back to Snowdon. As soon as Sans' slippers met the snow around the portal Papyrus' voice shouted to him, "Sans! Where have you been you lazy bones?!" The taller skeleton made his way to the shorter one with his hands on his hips. "Oh, just enjoyin' the view." Sans answered as he looked down and away. Papyrus stomped his foot into the ground, "Enjoying the view indeed! You should be working right now not lollygagging in the snow!" Papyrus looked sans over and moved closer, "Sans..." The younger skeleton monster asked skeptically.

"Uh... Yeah Papyrus?" Sans asked a bit nervous. "Were you really enjoying the view?" The suspicion in the younger skeleton's voice was thick and laced with accusations. "Okay, you got me Papyrus." Sans admitted with a smile. "I knew it! You look Offaly warm for someone standing in the snow. Pray tell dear brother, what were you doing?" Papyrus asked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I was messing with a machine and I ended up in a different universe. I actually ended up in a strange home that a troll lived in. He was pretty chill." Papyrus stared at his brother for a moment before placing a gloved hand on his forehead, "let me get this straight... You... Created an alternate dimension portal and just happened upon intelligent life?" Papyrus asked as he moved his hand on his hip and let the other dangle at his side. "Yup." Sans replied with a toothy grin. The younger skeleton was about to chew out his older brother for lying to him but was suddenly pushed down by something falling from the 'sky'. "Nyeh!" 'HoNk" the familiar sound made sans chuckle a little before he asked, "Gamzee? How did you get here?" Gamzee looked up at the funny skeleton he met earlier, "I wEnT uP tO tHe ToP oF mY hIvE aNd I aLl Up AnD fElL tHrOuGh ThE hOlE yOu MaDe. BuT tHiS iSn'T mY hIvE aT aLl. AnD wHaT aM i AlL uP aNd MoThErFuCkIn' On BrO?" The indigo blooded troll asked as he lifted Papyrus' leg from the snow. "That would be Papyrus, my brother and self designated boss of me." Sans said with a lazy smile as he helped the troll up with one hand. "Oh I'm SoRrY aBoUt YoUr BrO, bRo." Gamzee said chuckling and helped the tall skeleton up from the snow. Papyrus stood up and patted the snow off of himself before looking down at Gamzee and gasping, "SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN?!" He asked excitedly as he pointed in Gamzee's direction.

Sans looked to where his brother was pointing as he walked over to the taller skeleton. "No. That's the portal I was trying to explain." Sans smirked as Papyrus cooled down a bit before yelling again, "WAIT! Is THAT a human?!" As the tall skeleton asked he changed his position now pointing directly at Gamzee. "No. That's the troll I met when I fell into the portal." The short skeleton said with a chuckled. "Oh." Papyrus said a bit disappointed, "Well its still nice to meet you, troll person. I am the Great Papyrus!" The tall skeleton held out his gloved hand. Gamzee smiled and shook the hand lazily, "WeLl ItS nIcE tO mEeT yOu GrEaT pApYrUs." The tall skeleton opened his eyes wide when Gamzee called him 'Great Papyrus' and in a flattered and panicked tone corrected the troll, "WH-WAIT! N-NO JUST PAPYRUS WILL DO!" Gamzee chuckled and shrugged "aLrIgHt JuSt PaPyRuS." The high blood corrected himself as he looked up at the tall skeleton monster. Papyrus hummed angrily as Sans chuckled, "Heh heh heh! Good one Gamz'." The Capricorn troll's lazy grin grew wider with delight, "ThAnKs SaNs BrO." Papyrus cleared his throat, "Well Sans you should get back to work. And you better put a little BACK BONE into it." The tall skeleton absconded swiftly leaving the troll with the shorter skeleton. Gamzee chuckled and looked down at the snow then back up at the ceiling of the cave, "HoW iS iT sNoWiNg Up In HeRe?" Sans looked up and shrugged before replying, "Magic." Gamzee sat down in the snow as he looked up at the beautiful sight, "mIrAcLeS." The troll mumbled happily as he watched the snow fall.


	3. Getting to know each other

Sans looked to Gamzee with his own equally lazy grin and patted the trolls shoulder. "Wanna grab a bite?" the short skeleton asked as he looked up at the horned kid. "what do you all up and have in mind?" sans shrugged, "well we can get a burger or fries from grillbys or we can get a hot dog in hotland, or go to the MTT resort." "that all sound good bro." the troll said lazily before looking down at sans. "this place is all up and motherfucking amazing." "hey, watch your language." Sans said as he started to walk forward. Gamzee saw him move and started to follow him still smiling, "I'll all up and do my best Sans bro but I can't promise anything." sans sighed as he took gamzee by the hand and looked up at him, "We're going to grillbys. come on I know a short cut."

the two rounded a corner and were suddenly in front of the building. Gamzee's eyes were wide before he looked down at the skeleton with confusion before looking around. "whoa. that is the best short cut I ever took." Gamzee doted before looking back at Sans whom held the door open for him, "Heh, thanks. So why don't you tell me more about you as we eat?" "Well there isn't much to say." the Capricorn said as he walked in and moved straight to the bar stools. he sat on one and spun on it for a few seconds. sans sat next to him and chuckled.

"Well to be fair there is a lot of things to say to each other. we don't know about each others worlds. I'll start so you can get the jist of what to say. I'm sans, a skeleton monster and I live here in Snowdon in the underground. a long time ago monsters and Humans lived together above ground before a war. my brother and I live together. my brother is pretty cool. he and the captain of the royal guard hang out and make spaghetti. I also keep watch for humans at some sentry stations all around. sometimes I sell hotdogs in my hotland stand." As sans talked gamzee listened with a lazy smile. The troll placed a hand on the skeletons shoulder and papped it gently. "Don't worry about a thing bro. I'm sure one day you and all your friends will be able to live on the surface." this made sans look at him with a sad look in his eye sockets but his lazy grin was still unmoving. "thanks Gamzee. ... its your turn." Sans said before ordering two burgers from grillby.

Gamzee placed an eldow on the counter top and hummed in the back of his throat for a moment, "Hmmm, Well I'm Gamzee Makara, I am a troll, I'm 6sweeps old, I live on an astroid called Alternia, I have indigo blood, which means I'm like an aristocratic troll or some shit, but my moirale is a red blood named Karkat, and my flush crush is a Brown blood named Tavros. Tav Bro and I spit mad rhymes and stuff all the time and its all up and miricalishous. he has this adorable smile and it just lights up the room you know? he likes to flarp. flarp is an acronym meaning Fatale live action role play. he was pretty good but Vriska all up and forced him to jump off a cliff. his legs were broken and he became paralyzed from the waist down. he is so nice he didn't even blame her for it since she was all up and playing with them. oh man, and have you ever had a faygo? faygo is the wicked elixer that tastes like mirecals man. I all up and got it in my spesibus if ya wanna try it." the young troll said as he shifted in his seat.

the flame monster placed the food down in front of them and walked away. Gamzee thanked him at the same time Sans did and they both smiled at each other. "Well Gamzee, I have to say you are a pretty interesting character." Said the short skeleton as he pulled out a bottle of ketchup from his pocket. "I'm nothing' special. you are more interetin' then I am. its not every day some cool skeleton dude falls from another world into my hive." gamzee commented with a positive tone. Sans smirked and offered him the bottle of ketchup. Gamzee shook his head, "No thank you bro. I think that its gonna taste good all up and by itself. no need to put anything on it." Gamzee looked at Sans as he took a bite and sans laughed as he shrugged, "more for me." the short skeleton said as he squirted some of the Ketchup in his mouth.


	4. The Monsters Friend

Gamzee and Sans hung out regularly for half a week until sans mentioned how he wished everyone could see the beautiful night sky with those two moons. it didn't matter if it wasn't even their world anymore as long as they didn't have to be trapped. Gamzee opened up his moon mist faygo and smiled, "Sans bro why don't you all up and bring them here? it not like they are all up and gonna break anything while chilling in the open." Sans smiled at him and rubbed the back of his skull, "Heh heh, well is it really okay? I mean it would be unfair to you if some really wanted to stay." "Naw bro, if they wanna stay it would all up and be rude of me not to let them have their freedoms. ya know? like it just ain't motherfucking fair." Gamzee said gruffly. "that's really cool of you Gamzee." Sans said as he learned to ignore the profanity. "let's go get them right now. we shouldn't keep them waiting for their freedom." Gamzee said as he stood up. As the troll took a step forward he felt his pant leg get snagged by something. The Capricorn troll looked down and saw Sans' skeletal hand holding him there. his sockets dark as he stared up at the troll. "Gamzee, thank you." sans said as he let go and stood up. Gamzee stood there looking at sans with a confused expression before moving to the portal in Gamzee hive.

Gamzee ran over and hugged the skeleton from behind, "Sans!" The impact mad sans lurch forward before stopping. the troll hugged him tightly, "Sans, Brother, I know its all up and difficult to think this will be taken away and shit, but I ain't going anywhere. I ain't going to tell you or your friends to motherfucking leave. if you and all the other motherfuckers wanna stay then you all are welcome." The skeleton started shaking in the trolls arms before laughter erupted from Sans' mouth, "Heh heh heh heh heh! Gamzee, I was just going to tell everyone the good news. what did you think I was gonna go through that portal and disappear forever?" Gamzee flushed indigo under his monochromatic clown makeup, "Well," he said as he let go of Sans. "Now what kind of friend would I be if I just left you without even saying goodbye?" the short skeleton asked as he turned to Gamzee with his lazy smile, but the skeletons smile faded as his eye sockets met the troll's with translucent indigo tears flowing down his grey cheeks. "Heh, come on kid, I really am gonna comeback. please don't cry. I was gonna get everybody and come back. honest." Sans reassured the troll kid.

Gamzee rubbed the tears from his eyes and nodded, "I'm really sorry Sans Bro. I just... It felt like I wasn't gonna see you again if you just up and left." Sans moved to the troll and hugged him warmly and whispered an apology. The Capricorn troll shuffled and let out his own shaky laugh, "Hahaha. I am so sorry. I'm acting like a grub. you should go get your friends and brother. i'll be here, waiting for you all. i'll bake some slime pies and set out a lot of faygo for everyone." Sans nodded and waved as he walked off. as soon as sans found himself back in Snowdon he looked down at the portal before walking away slowly looking as if he were depressed. Gamzee had seemed to read him like a book.


	5. Free the Monsters

It took some time for sans to tell Papyrus, and Undyn the situation and a few more hours to convince the fish monster it was all true. "Sans is telling the truth, I have seen the portal, though I had no idea it lead to the surface." Papyrus mumbled the last part as he placed a gloved hand on his chin. "Pap, its not the surface, its another dimension that happens to be on a surface." the shorter skeleton clarified. Undyn stood abruptly, "If this is true, we have to tell king Asgore!" Before Sans could object she had ran off at full speed heading in the direction of the castle. "Great idea, Undyn! I'll inform the citizens!" Papyrus shouted and ran at full speed the opposite direction. Sans stood there and sighed before talking to himself, "Hey sans, nice job on finding us a way out of here. yeah no problem bit I'm worried about making ourselves at him on someone else's world. oh really? maybe we should talk to that Troll kid to see if there isn't another way or hey, why not find another detention to inhabit? Great idea. woo. yeah. woohoo." the skeleton took a short cut to grillby's and decided to help his brother inform everyone and direct them to the portal.

Gamzee jumped as a dog monster jumped down from the portal and landed on the horn pile making a loud, HONK sound. "Hey, there, Dog Bro. come follow me." he said happily as he lead him outside to the beach. the sky was filled with stars and two moons. the dog monster barked happily and wagged his tail as he ran around near the ocean and kicked up sand. a few more loud honks came from inside the Capricorn's hive which made him go back inside. the young troll greeted the bunny monsters and gestures for them to head outside. They excitedly and hesitantly made their way out of the hive looking around and up before happy tears fell from their eyes. Gamzee smiled at them as they moved closer to the beach before more Honking came from behind him. as he turned he mumbled to himself, "Huh, Sans bro has gotten the word out pretty fast." he smiled his sharp toothed grin and moved next to the horn pile and helped the buff horse mermaid monster out of the pile, "Whoa, I think you and my pal Equius would totally get along my equine friend."

As the monsters jumped in the portal cautiously Sans gazed at it noticing it expanded slightly. he froze a moment looking at it with dark inquisitive eyes. suddenly papyrus patted his brothers shoulder with a calm smile, "good job brother! it makes me proud to see you are hard at work supervising everyone as they jump into the portal. its good that they only go one at a time so they don't get hurt." Sans didn't respond causing papyrus to shake his shoulder gently, "Sans?" "Huh? oh, hey papyrus." Sans said nonchalantly. "Sans is everything okay? you were awfully quiet just now." the taller skeleton mumbled in a worried tone. the lazy skeleton shook his head and closed one of his eyes, "heh, nothin' I must just be BONE tired." Papyrus made a face and grumbled, "Sans this isn't the time to be joking. in fact this is a time to celebrate! You singlehandedly freed the monsters from the underground. I'm so proud of you brother." The taller skeleton hugged the shorter one whom just let out low chuckles. "well, I can take over here if you need a break. oh! I think you should go to Hotland and tell Dr. Alphys to hurry!" the short skeleton nodded and started to walk away. was the portal expanding slightly or was it just in his head? Did his eye sockets play tricks on him in that moment or should he be worried? is what they are doing even safe for either dimension?


	6. The Joy and the Secret

As Gamzee greeted and gestured every monster to walk out the door of his hive to see the outside. with every five monsters the portal seemed to get bigger slightly. "hmm. sans bro must all up and making the portal bigger for onion-san. Bitch tits." he mumbled to himself. "Excuse me?!" Dogaressa said looking offended as she held her chest. Gamzee looked at the female dog monster and held up his hands defensively, "Oh shit sis, I didn't mean to offend you. its just how I motherfucking talk. really." she seemed to eye gamzee for a moment before her husband took her by the paw and lead her away. As hours pass and more and more monsters made their way onto Alternia the more the portal grew. it took over half of Gamzee's roof which made the Troll frown from the snow slowly layering his belongings. maybe he can talk to Sans about moving the portal off of his hive or something? when Napstablook came through the portal he smiled once more. "Hey Nap bro, you gonna love it here man." Gamzee greeted the ghost happily. "oh, if you say so, Gamzee." Napstablook mumbled timidly as he moved to the doorway.

Sans knocked on the lab door and announced he would come in if she didn't answer the door. when he heard a shuffling inside he let out yawn as he waited. The royal scientists answered the door with a nervous smile, "O-oh, h-hey Sans. I was just, you know, eh heh heh." Sans smiled at her lazily, "Heh, yeah, so you remember that portal we worked on a while ago?" the short skeleton had asked as he slowly moved passed her into her lab. "Y-yeah, b-but it was highly experimental. th-the way we tried to stabilise it took a toll on m-my machine." the timid scientists said as she adjusted her glasses. "I replicated your machine." sans said quickly turning to her. "you what?! h-how? I'm sure I have the blueprints hidden." she said nervously moving to her wall of anime posters. "Found it, replicated it, and with a few tweaks it has worked to an extent." Sans stated clearly. "Tweaks? Extent? Sans what do you mean? is something wrong?" Alphas asked turning to him with a worried expression. "it didn't take us to the surface the way we wanted. it didn't even take us to an alternate universe. Alphas, this portal took us to a different dimension, its not even Earth." Sans explained as he moved to the upper floor of the lab. he quickly started to type with a single skeletal hand on the keyboard. "Sans?" The royal scientists asked as she slowly walked up the stairs, "How exactly did you... 'tweak' the-" "Alphas, trust me, you wouldn't like the answer. now, tell me, what will happen if the portal grows?" the skeleton asked as he typed, "SANS TELL ME HOW YOU TWEAKED THE PORTAL!" she screamed as she stood at the top of the stairs.

Gamzee swept the snow into a small pile lazily he got used to the horns honking with each new monster that jumped down into them. That was until he heard a new sound accompanying the honks. "Nyeh!" shouted a familiar voice among the horns. "Papyrus?" Gamzee asked making his way to the horn pile. the tall lanky skeleton smiled at the troll kid. "Wowie, that was liberating!" the skeleton said as he stood up. "Ain't as liberating as stepping all up and outside my skeleton brother." the Capricorn said as he took the gloved hand of his friends brother and lead him outside. the green and pink half moons shone bright directly above as all the monsters ran around on the beach happily. Papyrus looked around with wonder as he pointed up to the sky, "Are all those dots-?" "Welcome to Alternia, Papyrus. those are all twinkling miraclishous stars." Gamzee said warmly as they stood there gazing up at the stars as a few shot across the sky.


	7. The Friend and The Truth

The troll let Papyrus run around excitedly before he went back inside to see even more snow layering almost every inch of his Hive. "hmm..." was all Gamzee said before starting to sweep it all together once again, but noticed the snow started to melt. The Capricorn gave up on sweeping it all up and he laid on the floor. The troll was on his back looking up at the portal. As the snow fell from the ceiling of his hive Gamzee started to count the snowflakes. the sound of the monsters enjoying their freedom under the wide open sky, the troll started to doze off. the troll felt the snow slowly start to land on his face. cold gentle kisses from the snow made the Capricorn smile in his half asleep state.

Sans looked at the nervous monster whom just yelled at him. he scratched the top of his skull with his free hand as if contemplating about telling her. "Alphes... do you know about the talking flower?" he asked with a serious expression. "o-oh d-do you mean the echo flowers?" Alphes stuttered in response. Sans slammed his hand against the keyboard and shouted, "Don't play dumb! We both know you are too smart to play dumb." The female monster tensed and then slowly nodded, "I, Y-yes, I know of Flowey." Alphes said with guilt in her voice. Sans moved his hands to the hem of his sweater and shirt, "Alphes, I used his body to stabilise the machine... and I used my soul." with that he pulled up his shirt showing a weakened monster soul. his inverted white soul looked weak and on the verge of breaking if the portal continued to slowly strip his soul. "O-oh my god sans! your soul is half i-its size! wh-why would you allow this to happen to yourself?!" Alphes moved to sans with deep worry in her eyes as she eyed his soul. "I just wanted to free everyone... I was so tired of waiting for that dam mural's 'prophecy' to come true. Alphas I had to... if it costs me my life I just want everyone to finally be free. I wanted Asgore and you and Papyrus... I just.." he sobbed softly as he let his shirt fall back down. he covered his eye sockets as tears fell from his eyes. "Y-you can't keep this up sans. we have t-to close the portal b-before it gets too big to-" Her eyes moved to the screen behind sans and her eyes grew wide, "O-oh my god! oh no." Sans didn't move, he didn't even turn to look, he let out a shaky laugh, "I'm 'boned', aren't I?" "Sans I'm s-sure I c-can fix this!" The monster woman said as she began typing furiously. sans slid to his knees and looked at her before tugging on her lab coat. she looked down at the skeleton, tears in his sockets and a smile on his face, "Alphes.. Tell Papyrus, I love him. Tell him he was the best brother anyone could ask for." tears threatened to fall from the scientists eyes as she looked down at him. she grit her teeth and looked away from his as she started shaking.

Gamzee jumped up from his nightmare and began gasping as he shook the snow from his hair. he looked over to the horn pile then to his door leading outside. through the doorway he saw all the monsters happily playing in the sand and stargazing. Gamzee moved to the bathroom to change his cold wet cloths before moving to climb up on the roof to get through the portal. Its been a while since he seen sans and he felt as if he needed to find him. something didn't feel right about their parting. the Capricorn looked around the empty town of Snowdon looking for the shorter skeleton. with a shiver he walked over to the skeletons house. a knock on the door yielded no closure. "Sans bro?" Gamzee asked loudly looking at the door. "My skeleton brother come on, If you're there please come out. I need to see you." the Capricorn troll mumbled as he rested his forehead to the door and placed a gray hand on it as well.


	8. Figure It Out

Alphes was quickly and clumsily trying building something as Sans sat there looking to the ceiling of the lab. "S-sans, p-please you have t-to help me." she pleaded with a panicked tone as she looked through her tools. Sans chuckled weakly, "Alphes, just go. Undyn won't level without you... don't you want to see the open Sky's with her?" Sans mumbled as he struggled to stand. "S-sans c-come on. P-Papyrus w-would be devastated i-if you aren't w-with him." She tried to bargain with the short skeleton. "Alphes... come on, you cant say that... you and Undyn and Gamzee can look after him..." Alphes just shook her head as tears threatened to escape her eyes, "I-I-I have to g-go. I-i-i need t-to check th-the portal s-so I could c-close it." the scientists made her way down the stairs as Sans took a shortcut home. his eye socket's were looking down at the snow under his feet. it was so familiar and welcoming that he didn't notice the troll slowly approaching him until long lanky arms wrapped around him. "Huh? Gamzee? what are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you bro. I needed to see you." Gamzee mumbled softly as his arms tightened around the lazy skeleton whom was just standing there shocked. Finally sans broke from his shocked trance and moved his hands to the trolls sides gripping his shirt, "Gamzee you shouldn't be here. you have to leave." The short skeleton was tugging at the black fabric trying to pull the Capricorn troll off him. "Leave? I ain't leaven without my best skelly bro, Motherfucker." Gamzee stated with a lazy smile as he looked down at his skeleton friend. Gamzee's smile faded as he looked down at sans and let him go hesitantly, "Sans... what's wrong?" the troll asked seriously. Sans was shaking as he looked up at the tall troll with sadness on his features. "Gamzee... please, don't look at me like that. this was the only way for everyone to be free." Sans mumbled as he looked away trying to put on a smile. This did not fool the Capricorn as he took Sans' hands in his own with a confused questioning eyes, "Sans, please tell me what's wrong. I don't understand." the skeleton squeezed the trolls hands before shaking his head. "I'm going to die... I used my soul to open the portal between our world and... its killing me. the portal will most likely close when my soul breaks. I'm sorry. I just wanted my brother and my friends to be free even if it ment..." Gamzee hugged him tightly and finished the sentence for him, "even if it means you are trapped or dead... Sans... no.." Sans hugged him back as hard as he could before sobbing out, " Forgive me Gamzee... its just so hard waiting for freedom that may not even come..."

Alphes was making her way from hotland to Snowdon before suddenly bumping into Undyn whom was standing there near the entrance. "O-oh, U-undyn!" The Royal scientists exclaimed in surprise. "Hey Alphes. uh, where are you off to? you sure have a bunch of tools with you. is something wrong?" Undyn said before Alphes shifted on her feet looking down at her tools in her arms. "I-i n-need to ch-check th-the portal." she stated nervously as Undyn smiled. "Need a lift?" Undyn asked happily. Alphes took a moment thinking about it as if contemplating the fastest way to the portal before nodding. Undyn lifted Alphes over her shoulder before sprinting quickly in the direction of Snowdon. When they got to the portal the color drained from the scientists face. the size of the portal was five, no Ten times bigger than she had seen on her screen. it looked as if it would swallow up the nearby trees and homes. if the portal kept growing sans wouldn't be the only casualty, intact she was sure that the portal would become unstable when sans turned to dust and it would grow until the entire world would collied with this dimension. "Wow, this portal thing is a lot bigger than I thought. I'm surprised I didn't see it before." Undyn mumbled as she kneeled next to the portal. "H-hey, u-undyn c-c-could you please s-stay back? i-i need a s-sample o-of the portal." Alphes mumbled as she pulled her invention from the tools she had brought with her. "Eh? what's that?" The captain of the guard asked as she watched Alphes place a tip of a nozzle entered the portal. "I-its a-an inter-dimensional p-partical tester. i-im t-taking s-samples o-of the thin layer between o-our dimension a-a-and Gamzee's t-to s-see w-what is g-going wrong. i-its pretty boring." Alphes explained as Undyn watched with fascination. the nozzle dipped in and out of the portal every few seconds as a small tube filled with a dark shining liquid.


	9. Help

"What is that?" Undyn asked and pointed to the shimmering black goop inside the tube. Alphes looked down at the thing she created and darkly answered with one word, "th-the void." the scientist touched her glasses momentarily before facing the fish monster again with knitted brows, "We have to get this to the lab as soon as possible." the nozzle retracted quickly as she pushed a button on the invention. Undyn looked at the other female monster with questioning eyes before nodding once in understanding as she lifted her friend in her arms and running away quickly back to the hotland lab.

"Sans, I think I can help. we can fix this so you don't have to all up and be alone or die. I have an acquaintance that knows a lot about the technology stuff and shit bro. come with me back to my hive and we can use my husk top to talk with him. his name is Sollux." Gamzee said as clearly as he could holding back indigo tears. Sans leaned on gamzee with a tired expression before speaking, "What else can it hurt?" the question was followed by a sharp pain in the skeletons soul as the portal engulf the scientists discarded tools falling into the portal as it grew another half foot. Gamzee lifted the monster in his arms and ran to the portal in long bounds. he jumped in expecting to land on the horn pile but instead landed on the hard snow covered floor of his hive next to his desk. lucky the troll broke the skeletons fall or who knows what would have happened in his weakened state. "Uuugh... you okay... bro?" Gamzee asked with a pained voice. "Gamzee , I'm afraid to tell you this but, your hive is getting pretty Bone chilling." sans joked as the troll let out a small chuckle. "this isn't the time, but I'm pretty sure you know that your situation is spine chilling." Gamzee retorted as they finally stood up. the troll started to search for his husk top frantically in the snow that made its way inside his hive. The smaller skeleton moved to close the door to Gamzee's home so his brother couldn't see him in his state. When sans looked back at his friend he was opening the laptop and typing away quickly.

terminallyCapricious [TC] started trolling twinArmageddons [TA]:

TC: SoLlUx BrO.

TC: i NeEd YoUr HeLp.

TC: As SoOn As PosSiBlE!

TC: :o(

twinArmageddons is typeing...

TA: what ii2 iit TC?

TC: HoNk!

TC: I nEeD yOu To CoMe To My HiVe!

TA: why?

TC: tHeRe Is A pOrTAl In My CeIlInG.

TC: i NeEd YoU tO hElP mY fRiEnD wItH iT.

TA: ugh! Why 2hould ii help you or your friiend?

TC: bEcAuSe He WiLl DiE iF yOu DoNt.

TA: Not my problem.

TC: :O( nOt CoOl BrO.

TA: fiine. ii'll be there iin a few.

TC: tHanKs SoL bRo.

terminallyCapricious [TC] ceased trolling twinArmegeddons [TA].

"He is on his way Sans. whoa. you look really bad." Gamzee stated looking at his friend whom looked like he was growing weaker and weaker. "I just need to rest my eyes." the skeleton said as he slumped to the ground. "No, No. sans you can't." Gamzee said quickly as he made his way to the skeleton whom was laying in the snow. "Just a little nap Gamzee..." Sans mumbled as he felt the Capricorns hands pull him up by his shoulders. the small monster was too tired to argue with him as his head lolled back limply. Gamzee shook the monster trying to wake him, "Sans get up! you can't sleep at a time like this! please! wake the fuck up motherfucker!" indigo tears fell and landed on Sans' blue jacket. "Okay... okay, just until Sol comes. just rest my skeleton brother." Gamzee mumbled as he pulled his friend to his lap and held his skull to his chest as his eyes looked to the portal. the trolls long lanky arms hugged the monster tighter with fear that his friend may never wake up. he started to pray silently to the mirthful masieas to help.

Alphes placed the vile of the glittery black tar on the scanner and waited for the result to appear on the screen. Error, the screen read as it glitches for a moment. "As I-I feared, i'll h-h-have to d-do this manually." the royal scientist stated as she pulled thick black gloves over her scaled hands. "Do you need help Al?" Undyn asked curiously as she looked around for something to use. "N-n-no. i-its too dangerous. j-just w-wait by th-the door p-please. i-i don't want you to get hurt." Alphes said with a worried tone. Undyn decided that the scientist knew what she was doing and gave her a confident smile, "Alright, I'll be by the door then if you need me."


End file.
